


Christmas Gifts

by LydiasFics



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Avengers Tower, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiasFics/pseuds/LydiasFics
Summary: After an injury you’re really not up for going to the Christmas party. Natasha convinces you to go anyways and your night takes a bad turn. But a certain man changes things and makes you believe in Christmas miracles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Blood mention but no other warnings. Have fun reading and please leave feedback if you'd like more Bucky fics! Thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments on my last Bucky fic i really appreciate it. Merry Christmas and Happy holidays everyone!
> 
> Tumblr: fanficfire

December seemed to always be a struggle for me. But this particular holiday season had to be my worst. Everyone else was filled with holiday joy decorating the tower but I was in my room sulking. I got injured during our last mission and hadn’t been fighting with the team since. I got a pretty terrible gash on my forearm and had to get several stitches. If it wasn’t for the team saving my ass from the guy who hit me I would have died for sure. The wound that was left looked disgusting, I could barely bring myself to look at it. It was constant reminder of my failure to myself and the team. None of them ever got injured in battle. We’re supposed to be the best fighters in the world. We’re supposed to do the saving, I’m not supposed to be the one who NEEDS saving. Ever since my injury I was stuck here in the tower day after day. I couldn’t help the team do anything. I felt so useless not being able to fight alongside them. But most of all I felt unworthy of fighting with the team. As I laid in bed I could hear footsteps coming towards my door. After a gentle knock Nat opened the door with a cookie in hand.   
“I thought I’d let you taste the first cookie.” She said with her warmest of smiles. She handed me the cookie and took a seat on the edge of my bed. “So why aren’t you getting ready? Don’t tell me you forgot? I mean it happens every year, every Christmas eve, you couldn’t possibly think we weren’t doing it this year right?”  
“I think I’m gonna skip the party this year.”  
“You can’t just skip the party Y/N it’s tradition. I know you don’t like the holidays but you always have a good time at the Christmas party. Don’t you want to see Tony get drunk and make a fool of himself?”  
She was right. I always did have a great time at the Christmas party. It was a nice distraction from whatever horrible things had happened in December, and horrible things always happened in December. Plus everyone would wake up on Christmas day hung over and we would all swap gifts. It was honestly really nice.”  
“I’m just not in the mood this year Nat. Plus I have these stitches and bandages on my arm and I don’t want everyone asking questions. The last thing I need is the whole world knowing I got injured. Headlines everywhere will read ‘Y/N: hero or victim?’”  
She shot up from the bed. “You’re being way too hard on yourself okay?” She pulled up her shirt revealing her stomach to me, along with a large scar. “It happens to us all okay? You’re not invincible Y/N, we all get hurt. You’re going to the party and you’re going to have a lot of fun and you’re not letting that injury stop you. Put on a dress with long sleeves and you’ll be fine, I promise.”  
An hour later I could hear all the commotion downstairs. I looked at myself in the mirror and took a deep breath. Nat was right a long sleeved dress completely hid the bandages. I had a festive white dress on, long sleeves, mid-calf length, and very wintery. I paired it with red heels and a santa hat. I exited my room and went down the stairs to the party. I glanced around the room while “Let it snow” played all around me.   
“There you are!” Nat yelled while running from the bar to me. She looked stunning as always. She was wearing a red dress that complimented her hair perfectly. “See told you the long sleeved thing would work. You look like a winter princess.” She said excitedly.  
“Thank you, you look wonderful as well. Always a show stealer Nat.”  
We parted ways as I made my rounds. I had to be extremely cautious of my arm. It was still so sensitive and hurt like hell. Even putting the dress on was a pain. I caught up with a few shield buddies I hadn’t seen in a while, which was always great. Of course Tony had to butt in, already completely hammered. “Hey guys, watch this.” He said while staggering over to a girl on the dance floor. We all watched closely as he tried charming his way into her panties. The girl actually seemed to eat it up. I guess even a drunk billionaire is still a billionaire. They started dancing and we thought our Tony entertainment wouldn’t come until later, but then he slipped and fell right on his face.   
“TONY!” I yelled while rushing over to him. “Are you okay?”   
“Yup, meant to do that.”   
Giggling and watching as he got back up I quickly realized I was in the danger zone. But of course it was too late. A couple dancing crashed right into my arm and I immediately felt the pain course through my body. Before I could cry I ran over to the bar and took as many shots as I could at one time but it was no use. The pain was so unbearable. A familiar voice came from beside me. “Y/N what’s wrong? Are you okay?” said Bucky. His eyebrows ruffled as he looked down at my arm. Blood had seeped through my bandages and my dress. Tonight was a disaster. Without hesitation he scooped me up as I clenched my drink with one hand and my injured arm to my abdomen, trying hard not to let it move. He walked me upstairs and sat me on his bed. “You have to let me see your arm.”   
“Bucky I can’t.”  
He tilted my chin up with his hand. “Doll, Y/N, you’re bleeding and you need help.” As I looked into his deep blue eyes I felt a rush of anxiety over me. Bucky was honestly the most charming, most caring, most handsome man I had ever met.   
“I know, I’m sorry.” I said as i stood up and turned around for him to help me with my zipper. My heart beat tripled and my face had to be beat red as I felt him undo my dress. I knew Bucky was only my friend, but he was my very attractive, very thoughtful , amazing friend who I have had a crush on since the day we met. But he didn’t know that and he certainly didn’t feel the same way about me. He would have given any girl in need the same treatment, right? I undressed myself as he grabbed some things out of his bathroom and came back.   
“I’m gonna take the bandages off now okay?”  
I nodded in response. He took the bandages off careful and slowly, exposing the wound beneath. He took a wet cloth and gently patted away the blood to better see the wound. I closed my eyes and tried my hardest not to cry. “Looks like a few stitches came loose. You need them redone but it doesn’t seem too bad.”  
“So I get a hospital trip on Christmas eve, I’m really feeling that holiday spirit.”   
“I can do it if you want?” he said while looking me in the eyes once more.  
“That would be really great” I said while smiling.  
He grabbed his supplies and gave me a few pain killers before stitching me up. He said sorry with each stitch, as if he couldn’t be anymore amazing. He’s helping me and and apologizing for it.   
“You don’t have to say that Bucky.”  
“I don’t like hurting you.”  
“You’re helping me.”  
After he was done stitching me up he put the bandage over it and tossed me a shirt from his dresser. I put it on while he washed his hands.   
“Thank you Bucky” I said while he finished up in the bathroom.  
He came back out while drying off his hands “No need to thank me, you know I’d do anything for you right Y/N?”  
Blushing and smiling I just shyly said yes. I looked over to the clock and realized the time. “Thirty minutes ‘till Christmas.”   
“That means I can give you your gift right? I mean it’s pretty much Christmas already.”   
“Pretty sure the real gift this Christmas is you Bucky.” I said while blushing.  
Giggling and smiling he looked at me and extended his hand. “Lets go”   
We went to the living room and I seen the tree decorated for the first time. The lights illuminated the whole room and the smell of pine was in the air. We stood side by side just soaking in all the beauty for a few moments. “You guys did a really amazing job with the tree, It’s really beautiful.”   
“Wasn’t as fun decorating this year though.”   
“Why’s that?”  
“You weren’t there to help us.”  
I just smiled in response. We both walked around the tree trying to guess which gifts were for who. Gifts from Clint were always obvious, they were always terribly wrapped. “You know for a guy who shoots arrows with such deadly precision, the guy really can’t wrap a gift to save his life.” We each found our gifts for each other under the tree and sat down on the floor. “You go first!” I said while pushing my gift closer to him.  
“Alright but if it’s magnets I’m gonna be real mad.” He joked.   
Giggling, I waited while he undid the ribbon and tore away the paper. “Oh my god, is this what I think it is?”   
“Yup! You always complain about how superior records were so I got you something to play them. And I got you a few records as well. Mostly stuff you know but also a few albums I just really love had to be included.”  
“Y/N this is perfect, I love it so much.” He leaned in and gave me a kiss on my forehead making me blush harder than I had the whole night.   
“Okay now you!” he said while waiting for me to open his gift. The box was slightly rectangular and had a big green bow on it. I opened it and inside was a beautiful pair of shoes. “I hope you like them, Nat and Wanda helped me shop.”   
“Bucky they’re beautiful, thank you so much.” I went over and hugged him, being extra careful not to hit my wound while doing so. I nuzzled my head into his neck, not ever wanting to leave this embrace. Even with a big metal arm, he was still so gentle and comforting.   
“Y/N” he said with his deep grumbly voice, loosening our embrace and looking into my eyes.  
“Yeah Bucky?”  
“I love you. Watching you get hurt during that mission killed me and watching you get hurt again tonight killed me again. I think you’re the most perfect girl I’ve ever met and I just wanted you to know. I couldn’t live with myself if something fatal happened to you and I didn’t tell you how I felt.”   
In shock it took me a moment to realize what he had just confessed. Wasting no time I pressed my lips to his as we shared our first kiss. “I love you too Bucky. You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met and I’m so lucky to know you. You turned this nightmare of a Christmas into a dream and I couldn’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done. Whenever you’re around I get a million butterflies in my stomach. You’re honestly the type of guy every girl dreams of meeting.”   
We kissed again as the clock struck twelve. “Let’s go to bed, let the guys find out in the morning.” Said Bucky while picking me up.  
“Sounds good soldier.”


End file.
